Mobile devices provide today's user with a variety of different functionalities, and in many instances allow the user to directly interact with objects displayed via touch-sensitive display devices. Devices having multiple display surfaces connected by a hinge, however, introduce complexities that are typically not resolved using conventional gesture input modalities. Such a device can include two portions of the device that each include a display screen and which are connected by a physical hinge that can be manipulated by the user. In the context of a book or journal, for example, a user can view two pages in a way that resembles a paper book or a note book.
In an example, the user can use the hinged device to generate content, such as notes, journal entries, documents, and so on. Some users can generate volumes of content, such as by creating daily journal entries over many years. Some users may not organize their created content, and thus finding specific content within their created content can be challenging and time consuming. This can detract from user enjoyment and lead to user frustration when using these types of devices.